Heta-Tale: Italia In Wonderland
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: A twist on the classic Alice in Wonderland, Italy ventures off when he sees Romano dressed as a rabbit. He follows and ends up in a whole other world with creatures who are actually other nations. Now he has to get out before the "Queen" finds him!


Italia in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Following the Rabbit

Spring had just came, the tree's leaves were growing green, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shinning, and the nations were stuck inside discussing boring things like economy, trade, military, ect. Occasionally there was an argument between England and France, America laughter, Russia staring down one of the Baltic's, and of course, Germany's yelling. But for once, Italy was quiet today. He didn't bother Germany or Japan, he didn't ask when the meeting was over or what was for lunch, he sat there quietly, but not paying attention. Germany snapped his fingers in front of the Italian's face.

"Italy? You okay?" Germany asked.

"Veh? Oh. Si~" He said. "Germany~. I need to got potty~"

"Then go ahead. The bathroom is out the door and down the hall."

"Veh~ Okay~ I'll be back." Italy quickly got off his chair and started to leave.

"Don't get lost Italy." Germany said.

"Veh~" Italy gave a smile toward the German and left out the door. When he way away from everyone, his smile disappeared. It was the third day since Spring came, it was the day Holy Rome had left all those years ago, with promises of coming back for Italy, but never came back again; Austria had told Italy he was dead but he didn't believe it, he still had hope. Every third day of Spring, he wants to believe Holy Rome would come back, just so he could see his face one more time. Germany looked just like him, sometimes he even mistaken Germany for Holy Rome, but he would quickly correct himself; He knew Germany wasn't Holy Rome, he knew that.

Italy traveled down the hallway until he found the boy's bathroom. He went into the bathroom and took care of his business, though he really didn't need to. He started to wash his hands when he heard a bang in one of the stalls. _That's weird_, he thought, _I thought I was the only one in here_. He turned to the stall but didn't see anyone in it. Suddenly, the door flew open and someone jumped out and ran past him. He could of sworn it was Romano, but something was different. "R-Romano? Veh! Where are you going?" He chased after what he thought was his brother, "Romano! We're not suppose to leave the building!" He followed as the stranger turned the corner and out the front door. Italy quickly followed out. "Romano!"

The stranger looked back, it was Romano!-but he looked different. He wore a white shirt, covered by a brown vest, black jean shorts, and, very unordinary, bunny ears, white rabbit ears, one sticking straight up and another bent over. Romano turned around the tree and went through the bushes, _where was he going_? Italy followed, it was his natural instinct. He turned the tree and went through the bushes, seeing Romano about to turn another tree. He turned back at Italy before he _jumped _into something in the ground behind the tree. Italy followed behind. "Romano?" He called. He turned the tree to see where his brother went. The Italian tripped over a branch and started falling face first to the ground, only, there was no ground.

A deep dark hole awaited below; Italy fell in.

He fell and fell and fell for what he thought was endless, he would end up on the other side of the world at this rate. He screamed on the way down, it was frightening. The pitch blackness of the hole was lighten up by lights of various objects on the side. There were clocks, a bunch of crazy clocks, and going off with the strike of six o'clock. He saw food, sweats and pasta and a bunch of food from various cultures. Toys flew around him, toy soldiers, teddy bears, rag dolls, stuff bunnies, wooden trains, a whole bunch. He kept falling with everything surrounding and getting closer to him.

He couldn't see the bottom and he didn't know if it was close, not until he actually hit the bottom. He landed on something soft though, a pile of pillows. He fell into them and bounced right off them and onto butt on the ground. He sat there for a minute and rubbed his butt before looking around. Once he did, he was a bit confused at what he saw. The pillows were gone now, the room was empty, nothing there except one little door that only a mouse could fit through. A table stood bye it with what he guessed was wine and also a big piece of cake. He looked around more, he couldn't even see the ceiling but he couldn't find Romano either.

"Romano!" Italy called again. He could only guess that somehow he got out of the room. He looked around more for any way out, he was a bit freaked out. There was no way out, just the tiny little door he saw. He looked toward the cake and the wine next to it, there was a little note.

_Drink me, you'll be a mouse. Eat me, you'll be a giant._

Italy at first didn't understand. He reread the little note again and looked at the cake and the wine. He decided the cake looked good and ignored the note. He bit into it and chewed, it was pretty good too. He then felt his stomach turn a bit. He shot up to the ceiling, he was a giant in that little room!

Now, now he understood the note.

OOOOOThank you~

I don't own the characters used in this, nor the anime they come from.

I do not own the orginal Alice in Wonderland either. It is simply based off the story.

So, that's it so far~ the chapters will be longer soon though, it's a little preview. So as you can guess, Italy is Alice and Romano is the rabbit~


End file.
